Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 112
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wuhu! I'm back on the Track, mal sehen für wie lange. ------------------------------------------ „Und? Schafft ihr das alleine?“, spöttelte Allister, was ihm einen giftigen Blick von Kock einbrachte. „Spiel dich hier mal nicht so auf!“, kam es vom Vizen und wandte sich wieder seinem Gegner zu, der sich gerade aufgerappelt hatte, „Kümmere dich lieber um deinen eigenen Kram!“ „Genau, das hatte ich vor“, meinte Allister und auch er wandte sich um und blickte zu den drei Verbliebenen, dem Boss der hastig auf seinen Thron stieg um sich von der großen Gestalt wieder hochheben zu lassen und dem Träger der Drachenmaske, der ihm Schneidersitz, mit einem Schwert auf seinem Schoß, seelenruhig am Boden saß. Nach einem gebieterischen Klatschen des Dicken verschwanden plötzlich er und die große Gestalt, doch Allister machte nicht die Anstalten ihnen nach zu hasten, da er erstens sowieso nicht wusste wo sie hin waren und zweitens bezweifelte das der Drachenmaskenträger weiterhin so ruhig, sitzen bleiben würde. Wie um seine Gedankenwege zu bestätigen, sprintete der Drache plötzlich auf den Langhaarigen zu, der schützend seine Eisenstange vor sich hielt. Allister wand sich überrascht um, als sein Gegner hinter ihm stand, ohne das er dieser Bewegung hätte folgen können. „Eine Eisenstange ist normalerweise eine Waffe für Hooligans und nicht für professionelle Psychopathen Schrägstrich Massenmörder, wie du einer bist“, meinte der Drache kühl, jedoch erwiderte Allister gelassen, „Ich bin weder professionell noch ein Massenmörder. Ich benutze diese Waffe nur Ausnahmsweise, obwohl ich glaube das ich sie vielleicht sogar behalt...“, erst jetzt ertönte metallisches Klirren und die Eisenstange fiel in kleinen Stücken zu Boden, „Hm, das hat sich wohl erübrigt“, sagte er, ließ das verbliebene, kurze Stück fallen und erhob seine Fäuste. -Bei Abby & Senbei - „Hm... sieht so aus als wären wir in der Unterzahl“, meinte Abby lässig und musterte ringsum die Maskierten, deren Masken lediglich von zwei Augenlöchern geziert waren. „Sieht schlecht für uns aus“, spottete Senbei und legte begierig seine Hand auf den Griff seines Schirmes. „Ja, das tut es in der Tat“, sagte eine harsche Stimme und eine Frau, ebenfalls maskiert, jedoch war auf ihrer Maske ein Blume abgebildet, trat aus der Masse der Maskierten hervor. Abby fiel auf, das sämtliche Maskenträger hinter ihr augenblicklich den Punkt knapp unter ihrem Rücken fixierten. „Senbei, ich kümmere mich um sie, und du kümmerst dich um die Anderee...“, der Rest des Satzes verwandelte sich in einen Schrei, denn Senbei hatte sie am Arm gepackt und sie dann mit einer schnellen Umdrehung über die Schar der Maskenträger geworfen. Als sie sich in der Luft wandte, erkannte sie das sie geradewegs auf eine Wand zuflog, schnell zog sie ihren beiden Schwerter und rammte sie in die massive Steinwand um Halt zu finden. „Blöder, blinder, unhöflicher Koch, spielt sich immer als Gentleman auf und dann so was“, grummelte sie wütend und blickte sich um, immer noch über den Koch fluchend, und bemerkte, dass erstens der einzige Ausgang unglücklicherweise auf der anderen Seite des Raumes lag und sowieso, der war durch den sie gekommen waren und zweitens stellte sie fest, dass keiner der unten Versammelten sich um sie zu kümmern schien, alle starrten sie gebannt zum Mittelpunkt des Raumes, wo sich Senbei offenbar gelassen mit der mysteriösen Dame unterhielt. „Was denkt er sich nur dabei?“, fragte sie sich als plötzlich ein Windhauch durch ihre Haare blies. Sie blickte auf und erkannte einen Lüftungsschacht direkt über ihren Kopf, worauf sie seufzte und leise meinte, „Hätte er mich nicht einfach zurück zum Ausgang werfen können?“ -Bei Lee & Blink- „Äußerst seltsam“, meinte Blink. „Was? Das wir noch keiner einzigen Wache, oder irgend jemand sonst begegnet sind?“, meinte Lee und blickte sich in dem äußerst schäbigen, dunklen und verwahrlost wirkendem Gang um, der eigentlich eher an einen Kanal als an einen Gang erinnerte, „Bei genauerer Überlegung weiß ich auch schon warum“, fügte er hinzu und kickte eine tote Ratte gegen die ebenso schmutzige und finstere Wand, jedoch fiel die Ratte nicht zu Boden sondern wurde während des Falls von einem großen, acht-beinigen Schatten gefangen und hochgezogen. „Das auch, aber eher das es hier unten diese seltsamen Wegweiser gibt“, sagte Blink und deutete auf einen Weiteren auf dem mit Wachsmalkreide und in kindlicher Blockschrift, „<---- GeFÄnGnis“, stand. „In der Tat sehr seltsam, aber es ist immerhin nicht das erste Mal das ich mit fragwürdigen Schildern zu tun hatte“, erwiderte Lee. „Das ist deine Antwort? Du läufst einfach weiter in eine offensichtliche Falle, einfach nur, weil du schon mal in eine Falle gelaufen bist, die mit Schildern zu tun hatte?“, erwiderte Blink und starrte seinen Kapitän entgeistert an. „Was sollen wir sonst tun?“, war die Antwort. Blink öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, ließ es jedoch und folgte Lee mit leicht gesenktem Kopf, der daraufhin weiterhin heiter diesem schäbigen Gang folgte. Auch wenn Lee leicht summte und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, wusste Blink, das Lee innerlich vollkommen aufgewühlt und panisch war, im selbst ging es nicht anders, wenn er daran dachte, wie es Mike und Woozie wohl im Moment ging. Erneut kamen sie an einem der mysteriösen Wegweiser vorbei, diesmal jedoch war das Wort mit einer anderen Farbe geschrieben, auch hatte sich die Groß- und Kleinschreibung verändert, „Hm... was für ein künstlerischer Freigeist“, meinte Lee und tat so als würde er das Wort aufmerksam mustern, doch Blink bemerkte das Lees Hände zitterten, es schien im tatsächlich ernsthafte Probleme zu bereiten, dass seine Crewmitglieder entführt wurden. Der Gang veränderte sich langsam, er war zwar immer noch genauso schäbig, jedoch waren an den Wänden mehr Fackeln angebracht und es lagen auch keine toten Tiere umher. Nach wenigen Schritten erkannten sie Eisenstangen in den Wänden hinter denen Zellen lagen. Lee ging schneller und warf schnelle und hastige Blicke in die Zellen links und rechts, keine von ihnen war belegt. Erst vor der letzten blieb Lee stehen, worauf Blink ihn einholen konnte. „Mike!?“, rief Lee, „Mike!? Wach auf, wir müssen von hier abhauen!“ Blink stand nun neben Lee und beobachtete genau wie er den braunen Haarschopf, der offenbar schlafend auf einer alten Matratze lag. In dem Augenblick als der Haarschopf sich um wandte, fiel Blink plötzlich die verzierte Maske am Boden und die unverschlossene Zellentür auf. Instinktiv packte er Lee und zog ihn von der Zelle weg und keinen Moment zu spät, denn die Eisenstangen wurden mit einem gewaltigen Schlag ausgerissen und kullerten nun auf dem Boden umher, „Wer stört meinen Schlaf?“, fragte die Person, die inmitten der Stangen stand und auf die beiden Piraten, durch die Augenlöcher in seiner, mit einem wilden bunten Muster verzierten, Maske, hinab blickte.